It is known that processors may communicate with wireless communication devices. Such processors may include, for example, a mainframe computer, a mini-computer, a micro-computer, a personal computer having, for example, a Microsoft® or Apple® operating system and a data storage device, or another device that is capable of storing and manipulating data. Such a processor may be connected to a public switched telephone network (PSTN) to provide connectivity with other devices. In addition, wireless networks are commonly used to accommodate communication between the PSTN and wireless communication devices. Such wireless networks include analog networks and digital networks utilizing any form of wireless technology including, for example, CDMA and/or TDMA, and any other radio network that employs intersystem messaging such as, for example, an IS-41 (Interim Standard-41) based system. Wireless communication devices that are capable of receiving and sending data, as well as voice communication, are also commonly used in such a wireless network. Digital and analog cellular telephones are common examples of such wireless communication devices.
It is also known to detect the position of an individual, vehicle, or device and to relay that position to a centralized database for tracking, providing emergency service, and the like. It is also known to provide web pages in which the location of an individual, vehicle, or device is plotted graphically for regular observation.
A user of a wireless communication device is likely to travel with the wireless communication device and is furthermore likely to desire information about the area in which that user is currently positioned. The user may furthermore wish to have information pertinent to the present time of day. In addition, the user may wish to be provided with information that is targeted to the preferences of that user.
Moreover, it is desirable to offer products and services to potential customers on a situational basis. For example, selling umbrellas while it is raining may appeal (1) to people who have forgotten to bring umbrellas with them but who must be outdoors; and (2) to people who are reminded by the rain that they need a new umbrella. By contrast, it is more difficult to sell umbrellas when the weather is dry.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method for providing a wireless communication device user with information pertinent to the current position of the user. That information may include product and service related information. Another need exists for a system and method for providing a wireless communication device user with information pertinent to the time of day at the location of the user. Yet another need exists for a system and method for providing a wireless communication device user with information targeted to the preferences of that user.
Another need exists for a method and system of exploiting situational selling opportunities in an electronic commerce setting.